Heretofore others have provided spring-loaded clamps for tool shanks wherein the upper end of the tool shank is pivotally connected to the tool bar on a transverse pivot axis and a compression spring is disposed and between the tool bar and the forward end of the shank. Spring-loaded tool clamps of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,776,614; 3,031,019; 2,739,518; 3,744,572; 2,857,833; 3,314,487; 3,173,494; 2,935,148; and 2,771,018. These prior art devices have not been entirely satisfactory, particularly as to providing long-wearing and/or replaceable pivot parts.